Her Fantasy
by Harpiebird
Summary: [Charlie/Miles pairing so INCEST. You have been warned.] She had never actually fully visualized the man in her fantasies.


**Title:** Her Fantasy

**Fandom:** Revolution

**Pairings:** Miles/Charlie

**Rating:** PG-13... maybe R

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Mentions of Sexual content. Incest. Possible spoilers up to Episode 3 (yet not really).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show obviously.

**Notes:** First completed and published story in months... so hopefully it's not bad. Also naming fics/oneshots sucks. Anyway hopefully this won't be my last Charlie/Miles fic because I absolutely freaking adore the ship.

* * *

She's fantasized sex before… and gave in to the hormones since puberty hit. However she had never actually fully visualized the man in her fantasies. It just wasn't something she could do – she tried it, of course, but her tries always failed. No one she knew in the small village attracted her the way that they probably should. She knew the biology behind all of it of course, after all there was no longer medication to prevent pregnancy and diseases that come from having sex which meant the adults gave very graphic and very horrifying stories about sex. Of course the hormones mostly won the battle anyway, most of the girls she went to school with were already settled down with a husband and a few kids. If of course they weren't taken by the Militia. Still, none of the boys (or men) of her homestead ever interested her more than playful banter or hunting partners. She couldn't fantasy about them when she was alone with herself. She was left unsatisfied by it if she did, so thus she resigned herself to fantasize a partial man.

That completely changed when her father was killed and Danny was taken. Not just because of the adrenaline to get her brother back and not thinking about much else other than to find her uncle and thus bring her brother home safely. And it wasn't because of Nate (or whatever his real name was) – the boy following her because he wanted her uncle alive. Of course she noticed his attraction and she did initially feel happy that someone was interested in her (at home that wasn't really the case – she was more of one of the guys than most of the other girls and thus wasn't generally considered the opposite sex from most of the boys). It wasn't as if she was scorned when she found out he was part of the Militia that wanted her uncle and only used her to get to him or swooned when he saved her from the Militia man attacking her. The only thing she felt was anger that she let him in when Maggie had warned her against it. She led him to her uncle. She felt guilty about that despite the fact that Miles could clearly defend himself very well.

She hadn't even realized it until he had left her with Maggie and Aaron to go find a woman named Nora. She knew she was going to follow him as soon as he walked away. She wasn't just going to leave him by himself. But it wasn't until that night as she slipped into sleep after she locked Nate away, that she had her first dream.

Her dreams since her brother was taken and her father murdered, was always nightmares of the worse case scenarios of what happened, what could have happened, and what might happen. However that night it was different, she woke up gasping as the man usually disguised visually was finally revealed in her dream.

Miles.

And despite the taboo of it (for they taught that as well was wrong in school), her body didn't seem to care. It was more flustered and turned on than she usually ever was. And despite herself, she couldn't keep her hand from traveling down underneath her pants and underwear and into her hidden folds of womanhood. She barely managed to stifle her moans as she came.

Later, she expected herself to be flustered or embarrassed when she met up with him. But she wasn't… there was more pressing matters to be handled. Although despite herself, part of her wanted to impress him as she played the bait just as much as the part of her that wanted to free the prisoners.

That wasn't even the end of the dreams or fantasies, despite his bitterness and despite his past… her body just couldn't resist his. How he walked, talked, or fought. Especially how he fought. However outside her dreams and fantasies, she tried to ignore the feelings (especially the ones she now understood to be jealously at his comments towards Maggie or Nora). Nothing would ever become reality between the two of them. That she was certain… and knew that it was just her animistic instincts that find him so irresistible. As one of the few girl friends she had told her once, she would probably only be attracted to the man that fought the best – despite the fact that she didn't need a man to protect her. Still, Miles definitely fit the bill on that end and she didn't mind one bit. Despite what her acting might suggest, she wholeheartedly was affected by him and even when they got Danny back she didn't plan on leaving his side.

**THE END...**


End file.
